Champion Of Erebus
by Jasontron2012
Summary: Percy runs away from the gods and becomes Erebus's champion and is blessed by Hades. No romance. This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate it too much. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I should put this out of the way now. I do not own PJ or HoO. I just got depressed. I'm going to go cry in a corner now. *sob* bye. *sob***

Percy's Point Of View

I ran into the lobby of the Empire State Building, weaving my way through the crowd that always seemed to be there. I've been here before, but this time was different. I was nervous what would happen this time. You never knew which mood the gods were in. Especially after what had just happened. They probably wanted to find someone to blame for the awakening of Gaea. I was the one who spilled the blood to bring her back. I approached the bald man sitting in his chair reading a book with his feet on his desk.

I had seen him here before. He was at his desk at the Second Titan war, and several times before that. What was weirdest about him was he always seemed to be reading the same book. Poor guy. Five years and he couldn't even get through his novel. Now I would have to bother him more.

I walked to him. "600th floor please."

He said the same thing he was ordered to say every time someone asked him that. "Kid, there's no 600th floor." The bald guy said without looking up from his novel.

I didn't have time for this. I needed to get to Olympus fast, even though I may have been going to be yelled at. But I would get yelled at even more if I was late. I needed to get his attention.

I leaned in to face the man and grabbed him book. "I have a very important meeting with the Olympians. I don't think it would be wise to keep them waiting."

This time the man looked up. He glanced at my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and then at me. A glimmer of recognition flashed in his eyes. He had seen me here a lot. He probably knew my face. That, or the Olympians told him who I was. Either way, I was fine with it."Okay. 600th floor coming up."

The elevator doors opened with a ding and I stepped inside. As the weird elevator music played, I thought about what my life would be like now that the war with the giants was over. Maybe I would go to college with Annabeth in New Rome. With all the chaos over, I might be able to live a normal life, as far as normal went for demigods.

I also thought about how the gods should really change the music in here. They probably set it in the 80s, and forgot to change it in the next 30 years. Or Apollo is still really into that song about pina coladas.

As the elevator doors opened, I saw Olympus in all its glory. Satyrs and nymphs were everywhere, talking to each other. Minor gods and spirits milled around minding their own business. Flowers and plants grew everywhere, and golden roads and arches lay beautifully designed by my girlfriend Annabeth. She really did a good job fixing the place up after it got destroyed after the fight with Kronos. Especially the salad bar. But I didn't have time to see everything. I needed to find the gods.

I weaved my way through the crowd, trying to locate the twelve thrones of the Olympians. When I spotted them, I had a sense of dread. I shook it off and walked over to the twelve thrones of the Olympians and knelt before Zeus, king of the gods, then my father, Poseidon.

"Hello Father. Hello Zeus."I said, standing up. "Why did you summon me here?"

"Percy." Thundered the king of the gods. "After the defeat of Gaea, we will grant you a favor once again." That was a relief. At least they weren't here to kill this meeting would be pleasent after all.

"And what would that favor be?" I asked. I hoped it was something good.

"On the consent of the full Olympian council, we have decided to make you immortal."

I was too stunned to react immediately. I didn't think that they would offer me immortality again. After the Titan War, I turned it down so demigods lives everywhere would become better. Even children of the minor gods would be claimed and stay at Camp Half-Blood. They even had their own cabins.

But I couldn't take immortality. Especially now. I had a real girlfriend, and more friends, like at Camp Jupiter and the Argo II. As much as it would be awesome to be a god, I had to say no.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I do not want to accept immortality. Instead, I would like to have my friends Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque have their curses lifted."

All of the gods glared at me. Zeus waved his hand. "It is done." He growled. "But since you declined the offer, we have no choice but to make you a god. Whether you like it or not."

Maybe this was the bad meeting I thought it would be. The gods faces didn't look very happy, and I doubted that they would be giving me a goodbye present. It was time to go.

All of the Olympians stood up from their thrones. I got the message that they were sending, and started to sprint to the elevator to escape. Zeus threw his lightning bolt, and I just managed to dodge to the side before I got vaporized. At least it wasn't his master bolt. If he had thrown that, most Olympus would have been fried.

"Geez." I thought. "If you hit me with a lightning bolt, won't I be too dead to be a god?" I swerved around the smoking patch of cloud. I just hoped that nobody else would follow his lead.

Then two arrows, one silver and one gold, flew over my shoulder, and I knew that Artemis and Apollo were attacking me too. So much for only Zeus trying to kill me. I would be lucky to make it out of here alive.

Just as I was about to get to the elevator, vines and plants grew in my way, blocking the exit. "Thanks, Demeter." I grumbled.

I grabbed Riptide and uncapped it. I swung my sword, trying to kill the plants, but they grew back just as fast as I chopped them down. So much for getting to the elevator.

I had no idea where to go, but then I got an idea. Just the kind of idea that a seaweed brain like me would have. I ran around the vines and sprinted to the right.

Suddenly, a huge beam of light blasted the ground in front of me, and I knew that Hermes must be against me too. "This must be laser mode." I thought. I had seen George and Martha in laser mode, before Hera had wiped my mind. I'm just glad it didn't hit me. I don't want to explode in a fiery starburst like Cacus.

" _We're sorry Percy."_ Whispered George and Martha in my mind. " _We didn't want to do this."_ At least the snakes didn't want to kill me. Must be the only people in this room who didn't.

After I avoided death by laser, several explosions burned the ground around me. Bursts of fire and pretty pink light danced around my feet. Somehow, I knew that if I touched them, I would melt into a pile of sludge. With my luck, all of the Olympians would try to kill me. I ran around the fire and other dangerous things until spears pierced the ground in front of me.

"Of course." I muttred. "I'm just surprised that Ares held out this long to destroy me." Along with the arrows Apollo and Artemis were shooting at me, it was a veritable weaponry that was on the ground.

Then I had to deflect several more arrows with my sword until I reached the edge of Mount Olympus, but a huge jet of water blocked my path. Of all of the shocks I had today, this was the biggest. My own father was against me.

Of all of the years that he had watched over me, he had always given me guidance and helped had fought side by side, killing giants, and he had answered my call to come and kill Typhon. I had never thought for a moment he would turn against me.

I plunged through the water, which gave me a surge of power to get me to do what I had to.

I hurled myself off the edge of Mount Olympus.

As I plummeted through the clouds, I thought of my friends at Camp Half-Blood and at Camp Jupiter and the Argo II. I looked around at my city and saw so many familiar places. My house, my old school, the outside of the empire state building where my friends and I had made our final stand against Kronos, and in the distance, was my favorite place in the world. Camp Half-Blood.

"Maybe," I thought to myself. "Just maybe I would get into Elysium when I died. Hades wasn't against me. At least not to my knowledge. Perhaps I could see all of my dead friends, like Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew, and Lee Fletcher. It would be nice to see them, assuming none of them tried for rebirth.

As I was about to hit the ground, I saw shadows creep into my vision, and I felt like my body was made of ice. As I was inches from the ground, I blacked out.

Zeus's Point Of View

It was a shame the boy died. If he had just accepted our offer of making him immortal, none of this would have happened. It was necessary to try to stop him so he would be made a god, whether he liked it or not.

He will make it to Elysium though. He was a hero of Olympus, and he helped complete two great prophecies. We will see what happen if he tries for rebirth. Maybe we will have him keep his memories and make him a god without him knowing.

 **Hello everyone. This is UncleLeo999. Like it says above in the description, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like this, and I plan to write several more chapters. Please review and keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's Point Of View

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I was lying on a concrete floor in what looked like a warehouse.

"If I just threw myself off of Olympus, then I should be dead, right?" I thought to myself. "But I've been to the the Underworld, and it doesn't look like this. Maybe their going through some remodeling."

I got up and uncapped Riptide. I scanned the room, and saw no threat.

"Hmmmm. That's weird." I thought to myself. "Normally I would have been attacked by a bunch of monsters by now."

As soon as I said that, I felt a chill in the air like I was about to become a Percy pancake on the ground. In front of me, a tall man with black wings appeared. I swung at him with Riptide, but he waved his hand and my sword fell to the ground. I scowled.

Without any weapons, this guy could kill me with no trouble. If he can control me like this, then he was probably a really powerful god.

"What the Hades is happening here." I muttred. As if on cue, I heard a voice to my side.

"You know, I really hate it when people use my name as a curse word." The voice said. I turned my head and saw one of the worst possible people. Hades.

Maybe if he was in a good mood he wouldn't kill me painfully. Maybe.

"Lord Hades. Why are you here?" I said as bowed, desperately hoping that I would not get blasted into dust.

"I am here, young demigod, because this gentlemen and I have an offer to make you."

He must be talking about the winged dude that had put my arm behind my back. What would they offer me?

"And what would that be _Uncle_? And who is this winged man?"

I don't know why I was speaking so recklessly. Maybe because I knew I would be dead in the long run. Either the gods found and killed me, or these two would send me to a eternity of painful damnation.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't want to die, it's just that things seemed bleak right now. Really bleak. Really really bleak.

I should probably stop myself before I get even more depressed.

Hades chuckled. "Ah. That is Erebus. Primordial god of darkness and shadows. He was the one who teleported you here. Me and him have an understanding. We are in the same realm, and we are rarely acknowledged by the gods. We saw what happened on Mount Olympus, and have decided to make you our champion."

For the second time that day, I was too stunned to react. This really wasn't the way Hades acted. Was this "being tracked by the gods and meeting Hades and Erebus who offered to make me their champion" thing just a big prank?

Any minute, I expected everyone to pop out from behind some crates and start laughing at me, and telling me that this was all a joke. Unfortunately, that never happened.

Then, Erebus, who had been silent the entire time, spoke.

"Percy, I have been watching you for a long time."

Big surprise. Some god was watching me any point in my life.

"And over your adventures, I have seen you unleash a huge amount of power. Like at Mount St. Helens. Or when you single handedly took down Hyperion. With Hades blessing and you being my champion, you could become more powerful than the gods."

Oh I see their plan now. They want me to become their champion so I can kill the gods, because they think that I would resent the Olympians now.

Even though my respect for the gods dropped considerably, I don't want to destroy them. That would make way for monsters to come through and destroy Western Civilization.

"So this is just a plan of yours to get me to overthrow the gods?" I asked. "You would never get me to do that. My fatal flaw is loyalty." Erebus and Hades looked surprised, like that thought never crossed their minds before.

"No no no Percy. We don't want you to betray anybody. We have no quarrel with the gods. " Erebus said quickly. "A new great prophecy has been issued, and it mentions a being of incredible power. We think it means you, and with our power, and the proper training, you could save the world again."

"What is the new prophecy?" I asked.

If there really was a new great prophecy, then maybe I really might be in it. I was still doubtful that what they were saying was real. Maybe this was just a trick.

Hades and Erebus looked at each other. Hades pulled out a drachma. He tossed the drachma into mid air and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me the third great prophecy." The air shimmered and green smoke filled the room. A reptilian voice hissed.

"Darkness lies in a deep sleep

The blood of a god the werewolf shall reap

The lone demigod will climb the high tower

And he shall unlock the creator's power."

The green mist emptied from the room as soon as it appeared. So there really was another great prophecy. But from what it looks like, a god would die, or his/her essence would be destroyed. If I said yes to their offer, then I might be able to stop more bloodshed. Assuming I really was the one in the prophecy.

I can't believe I was about to do this. Maybe I was crazy, but I felt like this had to be done. I

looked at Hades and Erebus, and took a deep breath. "I accept."

Erebus's Point Of View

I am a little bit surprised that he accepted our deal. I am also shocked that he thought that we were trying to get him to overthrow the gods, although I can see where that thought came from. At least now we can train one of the greatest heros of this age to become extremely powerful and complete a third great prophecy. I just hope that Percy will defeat what evil is to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: UncleLeo999 does not own PJ or HoO characters. I never will and never have. Remember, I have to put this at the front of all my chapters because of legal stuff.**

Percy's Point Of View

Hades and Erebus nodded. "Then I shall make you my champion." Erebus said.

Whoa. This can't be real. A primordial god is going to make me his champion. I might be the first demigod to have this honor. I wonder exactly what made him choose me.

He waved his hand and a cloud of grey mist enveloped me. When it cleared, I seemed to have become taller and fitter. I had enhanced senses, and I felt much more powerful.

This might be what it feels like to be a minor god. Somewhere between that line of demigod and Olympian. It felt good to be more in control

"By becoming my champion, you have become stronger and have heightened senses, which you have probably noticed. You can also bend shadows to your will and create shadow figures. You can also change shape at will. You will not tire out from using my powers as you use the abilities you got from Poseidon."

I bowed to my patron. "Thank you Lord Erebus."

Erebus smiled. "Do not call me lord, Percy. I hate formalities."

I nodded. "Sure." Then Hades stepped forward.

"I also bless you nephew." Suddenly, a black haze surrounded me. Then after a few seconds, it was gone. "With my blessing you can shadow travel without tiring. You can also summon the dead and visit the Underworld whenever you want."

I nodded also. "Thank you uncle." Hades smiled at me and dissolved into darkness.

Wow. Hades just blessed me. I always thought he despised me, trapping me in a airtight cell and all. Maybe he had a change of heart.

Mmph. Yeah right. Hades having a change of heart. It's more likely that Erebus forced Hades to do it. But Hades smile looked pretty genuine.

"Now Percy." said Erebus. "Before you go on the prophecies journey, I have several training exercises that you will have to go through."

I wonder what training excercises he has in mind. They must be pretty hardcore, but I might be able to handle it with my new powers. Maybe Erebus was right with saying that I could become more powerful than a god. I can't wait to test the limits with my shadow skills.

I looked up at him. "What training?"

Erebus shrugged. "Several things. Rescuing young demigods, killing monsters, that sort of stuff. At least until you unlock your full power."

I nodded slowly. I didn't know that if I trained hard enough I could unlock my full power. Whatever that was.

"When should I start?"

Erebus smiled. "Right now. But first, we need to give you a proper outfit. You will need to hide from the gods after all."

I completely forgot about that little attack on Mount Olympus, even it had only been an hour ago. "What should I wear?"

Erebus shrugged. "Whatever you want. You probably want something to conceal your identity though."

I thought to myself a little bit. "How about a hood with a robe, like in _Assassins Creed_? With a hood covering my head so no one can see me."

He smiled. "Good choice."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly I had a big black hood that covered my face. I looked around me. Suddenly, I noticed that I had a black tattoo in the shape of a dragon running down my arm.

"You gave me a black dragon tattoo! Awesome!"

Erebus smiled. "I thought you would like it. I also concealed your aroura so the gods cannot find you."

"Good idea." I thought. That hadn't even occurred to me.

"Now that we have your outfit figured out, I need to get you some weapons."

I was suddenly alarmed. "I don't want to give up Riptide!"

Erebus shook his head. "I'm not going to get rid of Riptide. I'm just going to give you some extra weapons."

I relaxed, knowing that Riptide would not be taken. He snapped his fingers again, and two daggers appeared, concealed under my robe. A bow appeared in my hand, and it looked like it was made out of shadows. A quiver also appeared on my back, full of arrows. These all seemed to be weightless.

Erebus seemed to read my mind. "Yes, your bow and arrows are weightless because they are made of shadow. And no one can hold them except for you. If they tried, they would dissolve into shadows."

"Whoa." I thought to myself. I should warn my friends about touching my weapons. At least it would be useful for killing enemies. I just wonder who it would dissolve. Since this was made by a primordial,

I fidgeted a little bit. "I don't want to sound disrespectful, but I'm a horrible shot."

Erebus nodded. ''Part of being my champion is that you pick up some of my archery skills. I am very good at archery, and now you are too. Here, try it out."

I picked an arrow out of my quiver, and nocked it into my bow. I drew back the arrow, and let go. It sailed 30 yards across the room and imbedded itself into a crate. Just where I wanted it to go. After a few seconds, the arrow disappeared and appeared back in my quiver. "As you can see, the arrows teleport themselves back into you quiver, so you can never run out. Also, if you want to summon your bow and arrows, then just concentrate and they will appear."

"Thank you Erebus. You are very generous."

"Now," Erebus continued. "Since you will be hiding from most of the gods and demigods, you will need a code name."

"How about ghost?" I asked. "I've always liked that name.

"Then ghost it is." Erebus said. "Ghost, champion of Erebus, blessed by Hades, and the one in the prophecy. I like it too."

Erebus smiled. "Now it is time for your first training exercise. There will be a demigod lost in the woods at Camp Half-Blood. He has no experience, and does not know of his godly parent. Your mission is to protect him and to bring him safely to camp."

I nodded. "I'll go right away."

"Good. Report back to me when you are done. Good luck."

I concentrated on the woods at Camp Half-Blood, and my world dissolved into shadows.

Erebus's Point Of View

This demigod looks very eager. He will be a great champion, as long as he isn't corrupted by "The Creator", whoever that is. I also fear that the werewolf mentioned in the prophecy will try to kill Percy also. If this monster can kill a god, he might be able to slaughter Percy as well. I just hope that I can train him to his fullest extent, so he is ready for whatever lies ahead.

 **How was that guys? That "Creator" dude sounds dangerous! Percy better watch out if he doesn't want his brains corrupted!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've only said it once. But this is the fourth time I've said it. I do not own any PJ or HoO characters. I might want to cut down on chapters because I get more and more depressed every time I say this. Just like chapter 1 where I broke down crying. Let's not let that happen again. Crying on the internet is embarrassing.**

Percy's Point Of View

I appeared in a clearing that was surrounded by the woods at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hmm. That's weird." I thought to myself. "Why did Erebus send me to Camp-Half Blood? Something weird is going on here."

To my right, I heard a sound like a boy screaming, then something running through the woods after him. That must be the demigod that Erebus was talking about.

I raced off to the location of the sound, only to find a young boy, maybe 12 or 13, that was fleeing for his life from a giant ant. myrmekes to be precise.

I had fought these before, and it was tough. They spit acid, had shells like armor, and had huge mandibles that could cut a car in half. Still, maybe with my new powers I could take them down.

I ran into the way of the myrmekes to distract them from the kid that they wanted as dinner. "Hey stupid! Over here!" I yelled, trying to get them to attack me. They turned towards me, and coked their heads as if to say, _Who are you and why are you getting in the way of our dinner?_

I concentrated, and my shadow bow appeared in my hands, and my quiver on my back. I smiled. Time to see what this thing can do. I notched an arrow, and let it fly. It hit the myrmekes hard shell and cut right through it. Its body went stiff, and then it started to disintegrate, its soul being sent back to Tartarus.

Now the ants saw me as a threat. They moved their feelers in the air and making strange noises, probably calling more of their kind to attack.

I swung my bow over my shoulder, and I flicked the my daggers out of my sleeves and sent them flying at two different ants. Both knives pierced the shell and killed the ants on the spot.

I then drew Riptide and started slashing at the myrmekes legs. Several ants fell to the ground and disintegrated, but for every ant I killed, two more took its place. If I didn't do something soon, I would be overrun.

What powers did Erebus and Hades give me? Controlling shadows, transforming, summoning the dead, and then it came to me.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a drakon, like the one Clarisse killed at the second titan war. Suddenly, I felt my body shifting. I was larger, more powerful. When I opened my eyes, I was towering above the myrmekes. I growled and rushed at them, tearing them to shreds.

Now I was unstoppable. I ripped through waves of ants like they were paper. Ant after ant died after coming into contact with my claws. Every time a myrmekite looked into my eyes, it went stiff and fell down paralyzed, making it an easy target. I spit acid over dozens of the giant ants, melting their armor within a few seconds.

They fought back by biting and spitting poison, but with my tank-like scales, nothing got through.

After a few minutes of this, all of the myrmekes were dead. I might have killed every single one in Camp Half-Blood. Not bad at all. I don't think that the whole camp could have killed this many ants. I was getting more powerful.

Then I remembered the demigod I was sent here to protect. I changed back to my human form, and ran over to the trembling kid.

He looked at me with panic filled eyes, and I suddenly realized that I must have terrified him, changing into a drakon and killing all the ants. I was so stupid! I should have killed the myrmekes some other way that didn't involve a giant monster.

I looked down at him. He must have been really panicked, not even knowing that he was a demigod.

"Are you okay?" I asked him? "Don't worry, I'm here to help. I'm sorry if what I did scared you."

The boy was a little short for his age, and had brown hair that was starting to cover his eyes. He had a T-shirt and jeans that were both ripped from his encounter with the myrmekes, and probably a few other monsters. I just wondered what he had gone through, coming here.

I remember my one of my first monster encounters. I was climbing up the hill towards Thalia's pine tree, dragging an unconscious Grover with me. I had just killed the Minotaur, and I thought my mom had died. I just hoped the kid in front of me didn't have a similar experience.

He looked up at me and stuttered, "I h-have a b-broken ankle. Can you fix it?"

I crouched down and sent a quick prayer to Erebus. _Can you help me out here and send a bit of ambrosia and nectar?"_

I heard Erebus in my head saying, _"Sure. It will appear next to you."_

When I opened my eyes, there was a popping sound, and a canteen of nectar and a plastic baggie of ambrosia on the ground in front of me.

I picked up the ambrosia and fed it to the demigod. "Here, you should feel better now." I told him.

He nodded, and managed to stand up. "Thank you for helping me."

"By the way," I asked. "What's your name?"

"Ryan." He said. "Ryan Collins."

I smiled. This demigod seemed so innocent. "So Ryan, are you missing your mother or your father?"

He looked at me in surprise. "How did you know I was missing my dad?"

"Because you're a demigod." I told him. "Half mortal half god, like in Greek mythology. All the monsters and gods, they're not just legends, they're real."

He seemed to understand. "So that's why all these strange things are happening. Like the huge dog attacking me, and the giant ants, and the black portal that brought me here?"

Black portal? That wasn't normal. I'll have to ask him about that after I get him calmed down. Now I just had to act normal.

"Yes Ryan. Those are real. And since you are missing your father, your dad is a god. Do you have any special talents? You can inherit skills or abilities from your godly parent. Like I inherited my powers from my dad."

"Well, I am really good at archery."

"Then your godly parent is probably Apollo, god of music, poetry, the sun, and archery"

Ryan smiled. "That is so awesome!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Plus, there's a place for people like you. Other demigods. It's called Camp Half-Blood. We're actually in the woods in Camp Half-Blood right now. I'll help you get safely to camp. Then I'll have to go."

"Okay. But one more thing, what's your name?"

I was just about to say "Percy", but then I remembered. I was hiding. I could not reveal my actual name. "Ghost." I said. "My name is Ghost."

Ryan lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "That seems sort of unlikely. Unless your parent had a horrible sense of humor."

I shook my head. "No, it's not my real name. I am hiding from the gods, so I can't use my real name. When you get to camp, don't tell anyone you saw me. Please, this is really important."

"Okay. Can we go to camp now?"

"Sure. Just hold onto my arm."

He held onto me, then I closed my eyes and imagined myself right outside the borders of camp. Once again, I dissolved into shadows, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing a few yards away from the golden fleece.

"There's one more thing I have to ask you before you go to the camp. What happened with the black portal you mentioned?"

Ryan thought for a second. "I heard this voice that told me that I would go somewhere where I would never return. Then the portal swallowed me and brought me here. I was lost for a few hours, then I saw those giant ants, and they started chasing after me. Then you came and killed the ants. Is that supposed to happen?"

I couldn't just lie to him. Maybe I'll have to tell him the truth. "Well Ryan," I said to the boy. "Things like that happening are rare, but not unheard of. That probably just means a evil spirit found you and wanted you dead. The spirit or monster that brought you here must have a grudge against you or your dad. Just forget it. But now you need to go, or more monsters will come.

"Go past the dragon. He will not hurt you. Tell the campers and Chiron that you were running away from a monster and found your way here. Don't tell anybody you saw me. Now go."

I watched as Ryan ran off into Camp Half-Blood, and I looked at it for maybe the last time. I tried to take in all of it. The Big House, all of the cabins, scattered all in one area, the mess hall where I was always laughing and joking with my friends, the woods where I always played capture the flag, and the pegasus stables where I liked to visit my pal, Blackjack. I hadn't seen him for a month, when we prevented Camp Jupiter from destroying camp.

I sighed contently, almost reliving those memories. But I had to get back for my next mission. I thought of the warehouse that I had met Hades and Erebus in, and I teleported there.

Ryan's Point Of View

Whoa! Greek gods are actually real, and my dad is really Apollo! I thought this stuff was just a myth! Ghost was so amazing killing all those ants! Just like a real hero. Maybe I would see him again. I hope so. If I go to this camp for kids like me, maybe I could become a hero too. That would be amazing.

 **Yay! Percy has a fanboy! (Besides this one. And millions of other fanboys and girls from around the globe.) I wonder if Ryan's going to show up later. That would be awesome. So guys, keep on reading, please review, and keep on being awesome!**

 **-UncleLeo999**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I havn't updated in awhile. Life and homework got in the way. Anyway, here's the part you've been waiting for. The disclaimer.**

 **UncleLeo999 does not own any PJ or HoO characters.**

 **Done. Now that we've got that out of the way, we can get to the good stuff! Percy whacking things with a sword! Yay!**

Percy's Point Of View

I appeared in the warehouse, in front of Erebus. So far, these missions were pretty easy. I hope the next one he had for me was harder.

"What is my next mission?" I asked him. Please have me kill a monster.

"Now," Erebus said, "Your next mission is to go to the Sierra forest in California, and kill the Chimera that is eating the wildlife and burning down the forest. Just try not to do damage to anything else. The dryads don't need any more stress."

Oh great. The Chimera. I had met that thing before on the Gateway Arch, along with his "mother" Echidna. I first saw him as a small chihuahua, but he turned out to be something much bigger. I wasn't able to kill him then, but maybe I could now with my newly gained powers.

"Okay Erebus. I'll go there right now."

"Just a minute Ghost." Erebus told me. "Because you will be facing the Chimera, which has fire, you will need fireproof armor. I know regular armor will be heavy, so I will enchant your cloak so that it is like Nemean Lion skin.."

Erebus tapped my cloak, and it felt really warm. Then the heat was gone.

"There." Erebus exclaimed. "Now your cloak can protect you from the Chimeras claws and fire. Now you may go."

I bowed to him again. "Thank you Erebus." Man, I hadn't remembered the Chimeras fire. I'm glad that I have some good armor. The last time I had Nemean Lion skin, I had to sacrifice it to the gods. I don't think I'll have to do it this time, with the gods thinking I'm dead and everything.

Then I closed my eyes and teleported to the Sierra forests.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by trees and plants. It was very peaceful there, except for the smoking trail of dead trees that lead north. I sighed. This might be tough. I gathered some courage, and I started to follow a path or burnt grass.

After half an hour of running, I finally found the Chimera. It was in a clearing surrounded by a thick foliage, and it was burning holes through all the trees near him, which smoked and fell to the ground flaming. At least with my awesome cloak, I wouldn't get barbecued like some of the trees here. I would taste horrible if I crumbled to ashes.

It was complete carnage. So many dryads were dying, their life source fading. I had to stop it. I thought of my bow and quiver on my back, and they materialized. I nocked an arrow, but before I could let it fly, the woods bursted into movement.

I could only make out flashes of silver, and arrows sinking into the Chimeras flesh. Who were these people? Then it hit me. What group is always killing monsters and wears silver. If you guessed The Hunters Of Artemis, you get a cookie.

Perfect _._ I thought. Now I'm probably going to get spotted _._ Oh well. I have to do my job anyway.

I let go of my arrow, and it hit the Chimera in the forehead. The smoking projectile started burning away at his essence. It howled in pain and looked straight at me.

Right away, I knew I was screwed. I barely had time to drop my bow and cover myself with my cloak. The Chimeras flames washed over me, but I only felt tingling sensation thanks to my fireproof cloak. Gifts from primordials are awesome.

When I looked out to see if it was safe, I saw my darkness bow was just ashes. Okay, gifts from primordials are awesome, but they get destroyed way too easily.

I scowled. "I really liked that bow."

Then, I heard Erebus in my head. "Don't worry. It'll mend itself. See?"

I looked down at my bow again, and I found he was right. My bow was reforming into the pure shadow it was made of. I was glad that I had a fixable weapon, because I had a habit of breaking things. Maybe weapons from primordials are awesome.

I stood up, and pulled Riptide out if my pocket. I uncapped it, and it grew into a long celestial bronze sword.

I charged the Chimera, which seemed like a foolish thing to do, except I had protection. Awesome protection from a primordial.

I swung my sword at its snout, but it barely did any damage. The viper on its tail swung around and hissed at me. I managed to dodge a spray of venom that missed my head by inches. If that had hit me, I would have been fried me into a demigod combo. That might be the only combo that I don't like.

I shadow traveled to the back of the Chimera and cut off the viper. It fell off of its body and started flopping and hissing on the ground. It started to steam and writhe in pain, but it couldn't be sent to Tartarus yet. Not while the rest of it was alive. Luckily, I planned to fix that.

I shadow traveled away from the Chimera again, and morphed Riptide back into a pen. I pulled out my bow again, and I quickly shot another arrow at the goat head. It screamed (Bellowed? Whinnied? Warbled?) In pain. I shot several more darkness arrows into the beast's head, until the maniac glow in its eyes faded, and it didn't move.

Two down, one to go. I thought to myself. I just need to kill the lion.

Before I could strike again, more silver arrows came out from the trees and struck the Chimera dead. Its body slumped to the forest floor, and it started to disintegrate. The snake that I had cut off also disintegrated into monster dust, expelling its essence to Tartarus.

I sighed. I did most of the work, but it was the hunters who killed the monster and got the spoils. Typical.

Now I would have to face a threat more menacing than the Chimera. Being on the receiving end of 30 silver bows.

"Hey Erebus," I thought. "Can you get me out of here?" 

In my mind, he chuckled. "Um, Ghost, that was sort of the plan. The Chimera was a good exercise, but I wanted to see how long you could hold out against the hunters. If anything goes wrong, I'll save you though. Deal?"

He exited my head without even hearing my answer. I would get him back for this.

About 30 hunters stepped out from behind trees. One hunter in particular approached me. The silver tiara on her head identified her as Artemis's lieutenant, or my cousin, Thalia Grace.

She glared at me fiercely. I've come to really hate that glare over the years. "Who are you boy, and where do you come from."

I was glad my face was hidden, otherwise Thalia would recognize me, and I didn't want that. Perhaps later I would tell her who I was. But not in front of a bunch of male hating hunters. Most of them would turn me into Artemis.

"My name is Ghost, and I do not come from anywhere." I told her, trying to make my voice sound deeper, but probably failing.

Thalia glared at me more. "Tell us now _boy_ or we will make you. Your fighting skills do not impress us. Now tell us unless you want to die."

Okay, this might get rough. I don't want to kill or injure any hunters, but I might have to come to that if I want to escape with my life. I just hope it doesn't come to that.

I know! I can create shadow figures! Maybe If I make copies of me to fight, I could escape. I know I could just shadow travel, but with all the hunters with the blessing of Artemis I couldn't shadow travel even if I wanted to. If I escaped them, maybe I could access my powers again.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I felt like my body heat dropped several degrees. When I opened my eyes, ten shadow me's were scattered around the clearing, all with their bow drawn at the hunters.

Now let's see if I can control them. I imagined the Shadows pinning the hunters to the trees and the ground.

I heard the _twang_ of bow strings, and all thirty hunters were stuck, arrows sticking them to trees.

Now It was time to get out of here before the hunters got loose.

I willed the shadows away, and ran off into the woods. When I came to a spot where I could shadow travel again, I heard the sound of lots of angry hunters getting free. Time to get out of here.

I concentrated, and I traveled back to the abandoned warehouse. I needed to talk with Erebus.

Thalia's Point Of View

I can't believe that boy got away. I've never seen power like his, not even with Nico. I will have to ask lady Artemis about this once she comes back from Olympus. Maybe she will know who this person is, and if he is a threat. After he humiliated us like this, I would love to drive an arrow straight through his gut.

Percy's Point Of View

"Erebus!" I yelled, my voice resonating throughout the warehouse. "Come here!"

In front of me, a cloud of smoke appeared, and Erebus stepped out of it.

"You've got some explaining to do." I said as I glared at him. "Why did you send me where the hunters were?"

Erebus laughed. "That was to test your escaping methods. You did rather well, by the way. I thought if you could escape from the hunters, you could escape from a lot of things."

"But what if I was in danger." I counted. "What would you have done then?"

"Percy," Erebus said calmly. "If you were in any real danger, I would have teleported you out of there. The blessing may have interfered with your power, but not with mine."

Okay this made me feel a little better. But there was still one problem. It was getting late, and I had nowhere to sleep. If I went back to Camp Half-Blood or my house, I would be found and taken away for sure. I should ask Erebus about this.

"Hey Erebus," I said. "It's late, and I need a place to rest. Can you show me somewhere where I can sleep?"

"Yeah, sure Percy." He said to me. "I've already made a room for you to stay. It's a place that I made myself. Basically, It's invisible, and only you and I can summon it. It's your own secret place for you to stay. I'll summon it now. We can also talk to you there instead of this old warehouse. It should be pretty useful when you go on the quest."

Erebus snapped his fingers and suddenly we were standing in a big room with a bed in the corner. There were posters of my favorite bands on the walls, and it had a speaker set up so I could play my music as loud as I wanted. There were a few doors that led other places, and I assumed that they led to my bathroom and closet.

"Wow. This is amazing! I've always wanted a room like this!" I told Erebus. When I was living with my mom and stepdad, money was tight, and I didn't have a huge room like this one.

"Well," Erebus told me. "Didn't you say that 'gifts from primordials are awesome'? This proves it even more, huh?"

I just nodded. I was so tired from today that I only wanted to crash on the bed.

Erebus seemed to read my mind again. "I'll leave you here for the night. Tomorrow, I will have another test for you. Get ready." With that, he vanished in a cloud of dark smoke, and I was alone.

I would have to worry about the quest tomorrow. I had to sleep. I jumped on the bed without even changing. As soon as I hit the mattress I was unconscious.

?'s Point Of View

I can sense the boy. He has been made Erebus's champion. He looks powerful, but he does not know how to use his power. It does not matter. Once I finish off my target, the boy is next. Then the Olympian council is next. They will regret what they have done to me. They will cry for mercy, but I will not listen. I have power now. Enough power to kill them all.

 **Again, I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I will try harder now. All I have to say is please read, please follow, and please review. I appreciate all feedback, except people that just call my story stupid.**

 **Also, a thank you to NightForever, who favorited and followed first, and my classmates, who first read my story and drew awesome fanart for it.**

 **-UncleLeo999**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! It is me, your awesome author! I know you look up to me and everything, *cough* yeah right. *cough* but I might have to delay my posting and updating. MIGHT. Maybe I can come through and update regularly. It depends. But now here is the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: UncleLeo999 does not own any PJ or HoO characters.**

 **There! It's done. Now you can go back to praising me. Please.**

I usually wake up to the sun streaming into the windows of the Poseidon cabin. Not now. In my shadow dimension room, there was no sun. Nothing like that to wake me up. So I overslept on my second day on the job of Champion. Yep. Great impression.

When I woke up, I needed a few moments to remind myself where I was. The second thing I did was look at the clock. That woke me up. I changed into new awesome robes which I hoped were also awesome armor. I checked all of my weapons, and I was about to step out of the door when I remembered.

"Wait. This room has no door." So I sat around for a few minutes until Erebus came.

Then Erebus flashed in, scaring the heck out of me. I hope he doesn't do that again.

"Greetings Percy." He said. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was trying to find out more about the prophecy"

Yes! The prophecy! Maybe Erebus has more info about it!

"So do you have any new info about it?" I asked him.

"No." he said, which made me pretty depressed. I was expecting some Chiron-worthy knowledge. "But I do have another quest for you. With the aftermath of the battle with Gaea, some spirits got loose from the Underworld. Specifically the Fields Of Punishment. Your job is to round up the souls and send them back to Punishment before they harm anyone. Just be warned. You will probably find your friend Nico Di Angelo too. His father has sent him to do the same task as you. If you want to trust him with your identity, that is up to you. Just remember. He might betray you."

I shrugged. "I might tell him. I haven't decided yet." But that wasn't true. I trusted Nico, and I know he won't betray me. I would want to tell some of my friends at Camp Half-Blood too. I just didn't want to announce it yet.

"When should I go?" I asked Erebus.

Erebus thought for a second. "After you eat. You must be pretty hungry. Then I will send you off to the Underworld. You will have no trouble there because after all, Hades has blessed you. He was actually the one who gave you this mission."

Well that explained it. I expected to hear from Hades after he blessed me. I guess that was all the interaction he could muster for that day. I was just surprised he was in that good of a mood.

"Okay." I told him. "Where can I get food anyway? You were right, I am starving."

"Just think about what food you want and it will appear. You can use this power three times a day, and you can summon whatever food you want, and there is no limit to how much food you can summon on one use of your power."

Sweet! This will help me a lot on my journey! Combined with my shadow travel, I could travel anywhere for a long time. Gifts from primordials are awesome.

"Try it out." Erebus told me. "See what you can do." He then flashed out of the room, leaving me with a cool new power.

I rubbed my hands in anticipation. I'm going to have a feast today. I closed my eyes, like I usually did when I used my powers, and I imagined a ton of food in front of me. I heard a popping sound like when Erebus summoned the ambrosia and nectar in the woods, and the food I had imagined was in front of me.

My favorite blue cereal with blue milk, blue blueberry pancakes like my Mom likes to make, blue milk, and even blue bananas. I wonder if the bananas would taste the same. I didn't really care though. I was hungry.

Ten minutes later, all the food was gone, and I was feeling a lot better. Now I was ready to destroy some spirits. Then Erebus flashed in front of me again, startling me slightly so I let out a shriek. I wish he would quit that.

I scowled. "I hope you realize that my screaming is more manly then that. Just please don't mention this."

Erebus chuckled. "Okay Ghost. But it's time to get you to the Underworld. Hades is expecting you."

I nodded. I can't wait to bash some ghosts and see Nico again. This was going to be awesome.

Erebus snapped his fingers and my head started spinning and my vision was tinged with red. Just before I blacked out, I hear Erebus in my head. "By the way, this is just a small side effect for shadow traveling to the Underworld. Don't worry about it."

Then I really blacked out.

When I woke up, I was outside the borders of the Fields Of Punishment. I heard screams and moans of tortured people, and the cackles of the Furies and demons who overlooked the tortured. I just love this place. Lovely spot for a vacation.

I got up and went inside Punishment. "I wonder where all the spirits are." I thought to myself.

Right on cue, I heard some ghostly moaning. I mean, more than usual.

I turned, and saw maybe ten ghosts, all with armor and swords. They saw me, and screamed at me. They all raised their swords in the air and charged at me.

I drew Riptide. I felt that I would need something more close range then a bow. I swung my sword, but the ghosts didn't falter. Just when they almost reached me, a black sword sliced through the air, cutting the ghosts into shadowy piles of sludge. I only knew one person with a sword like that. Nico Di Angelo.

I looked and saw it was Nico. I smiled, and was about to talk to him, but he swung his sword towards me. Before I could react, I was pinned up against a poplar tree.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He growled. "You cannot have come here without my father knowing."

Okay. Maybe this would be harder than I thought. I would have to tell him who I was. If I tried to get out of this I would die. I should go for the "creepy guy" thing.

I started to laugh. Slowly at first, then louder and faster. Then I stopped. "Oh I know you son of Hades." I said to Nico in the low voice I used on Thalia. "And you know me. I have been watching you for a long time."

Nico dug his sword even deeper into my throat. This was getting uncomfortable. "Tell me who you are now, or I will kill you painfully. You have ten seconds to live."

I really have to tell him now. I slowly put my hand up and placed it on my hood. "I will show you who I am, son of Hades." I pulled off my hood, revealing my face to him. I smiled. "Missed me Nico?"

A series of emotions flashed across Nico's face. Shock, anger, confusion, happiness, and then anger again. He put down his sword and punched me in the arm.

"Where. The. Hades. Have. You. Been." He shouted at me. "Everybody thought you were dead! You free fell from the top of Mount Olympus! The gods saw you die!"

I laughed and told him what had happened when I fell.

Nico grinned. "You got blessed by my dad? Do you know how rare that is? I don't know if that's ever happened! Or getting to be champion of a primordial! This is awesome!"

"Just one thing." I told him. "You can never tell anybody about who I am. If anyone asks, my name is Ghost."

"Sure thing Per- I mean Ghost." He said. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Same reason you are." I told him. "To fight all the released spirits. If they're as easy as the last ones, this is going to be quick."

Nico frowned at the mention of the ghosts. "The ones I fought were easy, but there are a lot more of them. I'm afraid this might take me weeks, assuming I don't die."

"Hey, don't worry." I told him "I've been sent to kill these ghosts too. Maybe we can kill them together, with my new powers and all."

"Thanks Ghost. I appreciate the help, but it might not work. We could both die."

"Don't worry Nico. We can do this. Just show me where the ghosts are."

"Well, okay." Nico said reluctantly. He led me farther into the Fields Of Punishment, and the wailing became louder.

"We're almost here." He told me. "Just a little bit farther."

We walked to what looked like a huge flat spot of land. As we got to the center, we heard a raspy voice. " _You have chosen your fate, demigods. Now you will die!_ "

A thousand ghosts rose up from the ground and solidified with armor and weapons, just like the ghosts Nico had killed before. They drew their weapons and charged at us from all sides.

There was nowhere to run. The ghosts had us surrounded. I could only think of one thing to do. "Nico!" I yelled. "Hold on to me!" Before he could reply, I grabbed his arm and shadow traveled. We appeared ten feet above the ghosts and started falling towards the ground.

Nico was still hanging onto my arm, screaming. I let go of him and drew my sword. I rolled in the middle of the ghosts and swung, slicing through the ranks. Nico dropped behind me and grabbed his sword which he had dropped during the fall. We both started killing the undead monsters, but there were just too many. I had to use my powers again.

"Cover me!" I shouted to Nico. "I need to clear out the ghosts!"

Nico nodded and made his way over to me. I closed my eyes and stood still. I imagined myself as something big. Powerful. Something that could plow through ranks.

I felt my body become bigger and bulkier. When I opened my eyes again, I was towering above the ghosts. I ran straight towards them, disintegrating their essence. I lowered my head, and swung it to the side. A huge tusk whooshed through the air, killing more of them. Cool. I was an elephant. Swords and spears struck my skin, but they just broke. Nothing could get past me.

I shrunk back to a human and drew my daggers. I slashed through more ghosts, the shadow passing through them like they were paper.

I shadow traveled back to Nico, who was standing in a barren spot, which I had cleared of ghosts. I didn't realize I killed that many.

Nico started at me in shock. "Wha-wh-why? How? You never told me you could shape -shift! This is amazing!"

I smiled. "Yep. That plus some other awesome stuff. Now we should probably get out of here before all the ghosts overrun us. We don't want to be shredded."

Nico nodded, with an amazed look still on his face. "Yeah. I should probably get back to my dad. But it was nice seeing you, Ghost."

"Yeah. You too Nico. Just make sure not to tell anyone about my identity. Especially not the gods."

"Well, see you around." He said as I shadow traveled away from the Fields.

It was nice seeing Nico. Maybe I could do this again, if I get any more Underworld missions. Oh well. Maybe Erebus has some info about the prophecy.

Nico's Point Of View

It was cool seeing Percy again. Everyone thought he was dead. Poor Annabeth. She'll feel better when she finds out Percy's alive. Maybe Percy will see Annabeth soon. Or the rest of his friends. It's just not my story to tell.

 **Cool. Percy saw Nico again. And Nico didn't hate him. Maybe I'll let Percy see his friends again. That would be nice. But unfortunately, I'm not a nice person.**

 **Percy: NOOOOOOO!**

 **Sorry Percy. Like I said, I'm mean. So mean in fact, that I am going to hold a poll to see if Percy should die.**

 **Percy: You wouldn't really do that, would you?**

 **Type Yes in the review if you want Percy to live, and type No if you want him to die. Also put suggestions on who should die other than Percy.**

 **Percy: *sigh* My life and my friends lives are in the hands of this idiot. I hate fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, this story is dedicated to my best friend, who helped me. Even though he messes up my docs a lot. I had to ban him twice. But that doesn't matter. At least I'll have a new chapter up soon.**

 **UncleLeo999 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody. Its me again. Percy is still living, mostly because the one person who reviewed said not to kill Percy or any of his friends. Also, I didn't want Percy to die because that would mean the end of my favorite series of books.**

 **Percy: I knew you weren't that mean**

 **Oh I am. I just said you were alive. For this chapter. There are still more chapters to go.**

 **Percy: *sob* *sob* *sob***

 **Ha. Percy's crying. This is fun. Okay, now it's time for the disclaimer. Isn't this the best part?**

 **Percy: No**

 **Shut up.**

 **Disclaimer: UncleLeo999 does not own any PJ or HoO characters.**

 **Now that the legal stuff is done, we can go on to the story.**

 **Percy: You better not kill me aga- MMPH!**

 **Now, are we all happier that Percy has his mouth duct-taped? I am**

Percy's Point Of View

I appeared back in my room. I wondered what quest Erebus had for me now. Hopefully it included killing more monsters. I'm really starting to enjoy shapeshifting. I guess that I should kill some time before I have to leave again.

I searched the room for a book, before settling into a beanbag that was in the corner of the room. I wondered when the last time was that I actually relaxed. Probably not since the war between the giants started.

Suddenly, I heard a popping sound behind me, and I knew Erebus just flashed into the room. I guess this wasn't the time I could relax. Now I had a mission.

I stood up and sighed. "What's my next task?" I asked Erebus.

"Well Ghost," He said. "Before you go on your quest, we need to train you to use your powers well. You have already mastered your water control, but your shapeshifting and darkness powers need to improve so you can face the werewolf in the prophecy."

I nodded. "Makes sense. I don't know the limits and possibilities of my abilities. Who am I going to train with?"

Erebus sighed. "This may sound crazy, but we're going to have the Fates train you."

Once again, I was to stunned to speak. This was becoming a habit. "B-but why?" I asked. "Why the Fates?"

"Well Ghost." Erebus explained. "We need someone with experience who can teach you all about their powers. The Fates can do that because they know everything. The training will be tough, but it will be worth it. Once you complete your training, you will be ready to go on your quest."

I nodded. This was starting to make sense. Since the gods were trying to kill me, the Fates would be the best choice. They wouldn't tell anyone I was alive. Erebus is really smart.

"When will I have to go?" I asked him

"Right now." He snapped his fingers and my head started spinning. I really wish he would stop doing that. It might do permanent damage to my noggin.

When the room stopped shaking, I could see a large space of land that had rivers and trees and bushes everywhere. The weird part about it was that the ground was made out of white fluffy substance that was probably cloud. In a way, it reminded me of Mount Olympus.

Then I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Hello Perseus Jackson."

It was the voice that I had heard screaming at the battle with the giants. I didn't know what it was before, but now I knew it was the voices of the Fates. I guess my training just started.

I turned around and kneeled. I don't know why I did it, but it just seemed appropriate. I saw the three Fates standing there. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos.

The Fate on the left spoke, which was Clotho. "We have awaited you. We shall train you to perfect your skills. But the training will be hard and long. If you want to accept our offer, say yes."

Whoa. A long and hard training with the Fates. This is going to be tough. But I need to get stronger if I want to go on the quest. I guess the only answer I can give is yes.

I took a deep breath and wondered what I was getting myself into. "Okay." I said to them. "I accept."

"Very well demigod. We shall start now. First, I will train you in the use of your shadow powers. We will end in a few hours."

A few hours! This is going to take forever! The Fates are more hardcore than I thought. Oh well. I have to do it now.

"Follow me." The Fate on the left walked off away from her sisters. The other two Fates vanished in a puff of smoke. I followed her into the forest.

We entered a clearing a little bit like the one where I fought the Chimera. Clotho stood in the middle of the clearing. "Here we will start your training. First, you will summon your shadow warriors."

"Well, okay." I said nervously. I don't know if I'm good enough to summon a lot of warriors. Clotho would probably have pretty high standards, seeing the birth and death of every single hero after all.

I concentrated and thought of shadow copies of me, all of them surrounding me. I felt a tug in my gut, and 15 shadow warriors appeared around me.

Clotho nodded. "Very good demigod. Now we will see how well you fight with them.

Clotho snapped her fingers and several cloud beings with armor and weapons stood around her. The cloud warriors drew their weapons and charged at my shadow copies.

Oh geez. I would really have to make my warriors fight. The thing I did back at the forest was nothing compared to this.

I organized my warriors, with the ones with swords at the front and the archers in the back. When the cloud warriors struck swords with my shadow warriors, the archer rained down arrows on the cloud beings. Some vaporized, but most of them were just fine. my warriors however, were not. They got killed easily. The cloud warriors swords cut through them like paper.

In a few minutes, all of my shadow warriors were dead. Clotho shook her head. "We will need more practice. Your clones would not hold up at all in the heat of battle. You need to strengthen your mind so you can strengthen your powers. We will try again."

And we did. Over and over and over. Each time the cloud warriors killed my shadow ones. The only thing different was that each time, I seemed to be holding out against the warriors a little longer.

Finally, Clotho told me to stop. "Our training for today is done. Now you will go to my sister Lachesis to work on your shapeshifting abilities. I will send you there."

She clapped her hands and I was transported to a large barren space of land. I looked around for Lachesis. I was sort of excited to start improving my shapeshifting powers. As long as I didn't get humiliated like last time. But this was shapeshifting. Nothing could go wrong here.

Then the Fate that I assumed was Lachesis appeared in front of me. "We will be working on your transforming powers demigod. I will summoning monsters and you will have to transform to the right creature to defeat it. If you are ready we will start."

Dang. Killing monsters. So much for hoping this would be easy. Maybe I can ace this training exercise. At least I have knowledge killing things. Besides, if anything gets out of hand I can turn into a drakon.

Lachesis snapped her fingers and about ten Telekhines appeared in front of me. They looked confused for a second, but then they saw me and snarled. "Demigod scum! Kill him!"

They all lunged towards me, but I wasn't fast enough to shapeshift. They tackled me, and I could feel their flippers trying to choke me. I concentrated, which was hard to do when you have ten dog seals on you.

I imagined myself as a lion, strong and powerful enough to their the Telekhines to bits. I felt myself growing. The Telekhines yelped and leapt off me. They knew something unusual was happening.

When the transformation was complete, I pounced on the Telekhines, using my claws to turn them into dust. In seconds, there was no evidence of them, except for the smell of fish.

Lachesis nodded. "Very good Perseus. But that was just the beginning. Now you will face something harder.

She snapped her fingers again, and a swarm of those feather shooting birds that Clarisse and I had faced appeared. "Now try to defend against this." Lachesis said to me.

The birds flew overhead, shooting arrow like feathers at me. I managed to dodge some, and the others just shattered on my cloak.

"I'm glad that this thing can withstand these feathers too." I thought.

I needed to change into something that could fly, and fast before I got turned into a pincushion. I closed my eyes and tried to turn into a gryffon. "Come on. Come on." I thought to myself. Then I felt myself growing wings.

I took to the sky, ripping the birds out of the air. The arrows didn't hurt me now. It took several minutes, chasing the birds through the sky and eviscerating them. When I landed and changed back into a human, Lachesis looked impressed.

"Very good demigod. I have one more test for you before you go onto my other sister. You must face a hydra."

I groaned inwardly. I faced a Hydra before. The only reason we got out of there alive was because Clarisse blasted it with a celestial bronze cannonball.

Lachesis snapped her fingers for the third time, and a hydra appeared. All of its eight heads swung towards me and hissed, spraying acid everywhere.

I ducked behind my cloak, hoping it would shield me from the acid. Luckily, it did. The acid hissed and steamed against my cloak, but it didn't burn through. That's the second time that cloak's saved me in the past half hour.

"What should I turn into, what should I turn into?" I thought frantically. "Ah! That's it!" I thought back to when I was defending that kid at Camp Half-Blood from the Myrmekes. Just like before, I felt my body growing larger and scalier.

I flexed my muscles, which were covered with thick bluish green scales. The hydra heads lunged at me again, but this time I was prepared.

I slashed a one of the heads, which fell off, writhing on the ground. I blew fire at the neck, preventing two more heads from coming. When the fire died out, all that was left was a charred black stump.

This continued, with the hydra lunging at me and me blowing poison and fire at the hydra. When the fighting stopped, a burning hydra body with no heads lay dead on the ground before disintegrating into dust.

I changed back into human form in front of Lachesis, who was somehow not hurt at all during the scuffle.

She looked at me with something that was almost approval. "Very nice Perseus. I will tell my sisters that you do not need anymore training in shapeshifting. But that will leave you more time with your shadow powers, eh?"

She clapped her hands and I disappeared again, probably to the next Fate.

When the world stopped spinning, I was standing in front of the third Fate, Atropos. "What training exercise will you have me do?" I asked.

"Here we will practice your skill with a bow and knives. You can already wield a sword well, so we will not go over that. Just like my sister Lachesis, I will summon monsters, and you have to use you bow and knives to kill them."

I nodded. This might be tougher than last time. At least then I could change shape.

Atropos snapped her fingers and some Laestrygonian giants appeared. This was bad. I had faced three of these when I was thirteen, and I barely made it out alive.

The Laestrygonian giants roared and charged at me, determined to rip me apart with their bare hands. I drew my bow and fired arrows at them. Several disintegrated, but more kept coming.

I leapt into the air and flicked my knives out of my sleeves. And landed on the back of one of the giants. I stabbed his in the neck, and he collapses to the ground.

Now there were only four of them left. I jumped through the air again, but one of them swatted me like I was a fly. I soared through the air, but not like before. I slammed into a rock, hitting my head hard. I could barely see the Laestrygonians approaching as I tried not to black out from the pain.

The Laestrygonians got closer and closer as I tried harder and harder not to blackout. I picked up my bow and nocked an arrow, but when I let go it just flew a few feet and fell to the ground.

The nearest giant raised his fist and brought it down on my head. I held up my cloak, hoping it would absorb some of the impact. Its fist hit the cloak and he got a surprised look on his face. He howled in pain and started to dissolve into wispy vapor. Then the vapor got sucked into my cloak.

The other giants backed up. They probably didn't want to get killed like their friend. At the same time, I felt stronger. Like I had absorbed the Laestrygonians strength. I stood up and notched a arrow in my bow again.

The giants stumbled backwards, but they couldn't back up fast enough. My arrow flew out of my bow and imbedded in one of the Laestrygonians heads. I let loose another arrow, and the second Laestrygonians disintegrated.

I slowly walked up to the last one, who whimpered in fear. That was very un-laestrygonian like. I picked up one of my knives and brought it down on his head. He crumbled into dust, covering the grass in it.

Atropos walked up to me as I wiped monster dust off of my knife. 'Very good Perseus." She said. "But that was just the beginning. Here is your next test."

She snapped her fingers and suddenly dozens of earthborn appeared around me. I drew my knives and prepared for battle. The earthborn picked up chunks of cloud that solidified into sharp rocks. They threw the boulders at me, but they shattered when they struck my cloak.

I shot arrows at the earthborn but they held boulders in the way. I just couldn't get them like this. Meanwhile, I couldn't hold out from all the boulders forever. I threw one of my knives over an earthborn's head and he looked up to see what went over him. As he was distracted, I shot an arrow at his gut. It buried stock deep into his stomach, and he melted into a gooey mud. The other earthborn saw this and bellowed in rage.

I tried this trick on some other earthborn, but they caught on. It was time to wipe these guys out. I ran towards one of them with my knives drawn. I slashed at one of their stomachs, reducing it into mud. I became a blur as I cut down earthborn after earthborn.

Then I felt a sharp pain come from my head. My vision started to spin and I fell to the ground, blacking out. This time I was sure that I wasn't going to recover. As I lost consciousness, I hoped that I wouldn't die.

 **Oh wow. Percy got nailed by the earthborn. I hope he's okay.**

 **Percy: You're writing this story you idiot**

 **It isn't wise to insult the person who controls your future**

 **Percy: I still don't regret that**

 **I still hope you die. So now we're even**

 **Okay guys, i'll see you next time for the few people who actually read this!**

 **-UncleLeo999**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'm back after three (It was three, right?) Long months. I had lost interest in the story for a while, but now I'm back!**

 **Percy: And that's good why?**

 **Me: Ha ha. Very funny. How was it being unconscious for three months?**

 **Percy: It was dark.**

 **Me: *sigh* Anyway, here's the part you've all been waiting for, THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any PJ or HOO characters. None. At all.**

 **Also, the reason I cut the training with the Fates short is because I really really wanted to start with the prophecy.**

 **Speaking of prophecies,, is anyone else excited for The Dark Prophecy? I just got my copy today! (May 7th) I'm so excited!**

Percy's Point Of View:

I woke up with a headache. Understandable. I seemed to be lying in a cot inside a hospital. At least I thought it was a hospital. I looked around for anyone, hoping that someone could tell em why I was here but the room was empty. Suddenly, Erebus flashed in at the foot of my bed.

"Gaah! You've got to stop doing that!" I grumbled.

He chuckled. "Good to see your awake Percy. I need to fill you in."

Instantly, I was even more alert. "Fill me in? On what?"

"Well, I learned a bit about the prophecy."

"What is it? Do you know what it means?"

"Well, no." He sighed. "But I know where you'll be going."

"Really? Where? Do you know where the tower that's mentioned in the prophecy is?"

"Again, no." He said. "But you have to go back to Mount Olympus."

This shocked me so much I nearly fell out of bed. "Why? The last time I was there I was almost killed by twelve psychotic gods! I do not want to repeat that process."

"I understand that. And that's why you're not charging in up front. That would be suicide. You will be going on a stealth mission."

Hmm. A stealth mission. This might be fun. Assuming I wasn't caught.

"Elaborate." I told him.

"Well, with your shadow powers, you can teleport, and make yourself virtually invisible to monsters and gods. With that, you can sneak into Olympus and spy on the gods."

"But why spy on the gods?"

"I suspect that the "werewolf" mentioned in the prophecy is one of the gods on olympus."

I nodded. "That makes sense just like how everything in my life makes sense."

Erebus chuckled. "I knew you would get it!"

"By the way, when am I supposed to start my mission."

Erebus checked a shadow watch. "Right now."

Before I could respond, he snapped and I blacked out again. This seemed to be a regular thing.

I woke up right outside the entrance of the Empire State Building. Right where this whole story had began. A shiver ran down my spine like some sort of forbidden knowledge. **(I had to put that in somewhere.)** I shook it off and dashed into the lobby.

It was quiet and empty, which surprised me. Maybe the Gods had called some emergency meeting. If so, I was right on time.

Extending my hands, I summoned shadows, wrapping myself in them. In moments, I was completely invisible. _Dang, I'm getting better at this shadow stuff_. I thought to myself.

I stepped up to the elevator, than realized that the doorman had not opened the it for me. In fact, there was no doorman. So how was I supposed to get in?

"Use your powers." Erebus whispered in my head. He was right. I should be using my skills to my full advantage. I put my hand on the door and siphoned my shadows through my body and into the metal. The door smoked and fizzled, and than with a

heavy sigh, the doors slid open.

I stepped into the elevator, waiting for the challenge ahead.

The doors dinged open, and once again I saw Olympus. But this time it wasn't bursting with life. It was kind of depressing. The lights in the floating braziers were flickering, and there was no soul around. I'm not sure to be worried, because this is NOT normal, or glad, because this would make my mission so much easier.

Whatever happened here, I would need to get to the throne room. I stealthed in, and found the gods in a argument. That was not so surprising. The Olympians were always getting into fights. It was part of their dysfunctional family.

For a second, I thought that despite the strangely quiet entrance, but I quickly dismissed that. Maybe Zeus was just in one of his moods and everyone smart decided to leave.

But then I saw what was happening. This wasn't an argument. It was a fight. All the gods had their weapons out and were attacking one god. Zeus. _Even though he's outnumbered 11 to 1, why would they fight Zeus?_ " I snuck forward, trying not to get caught in the crossfire.

As I drew closer, I saw the Olympians even better. Except for Zeus, the gods pupils were glowing a bright white. They were saying nothing, just attacking Zeus.

Zeus however, was yelling fiercely. "Back! Whatever demons that have entered your bodies must come out!" He was throwing his Master Bolt, and every time it struck the ground, god's flew into the air, sparking with electricity.

I had to report this to Erebus, but I felt like I had to stay. Maybe the werewolf that was in the prophecy was controlling the gods. Before I could teleport back to safety, the Olympians started chanting. A blood red light swirled around their hands and crawled towards Zeus. He dropped his Master Bolt as the energy surrounded him, wrapping around and restraining him like cables.

He bellowed in frustration as the energy crawled up his body towards his neck. Soon enough, it had completely covered him, and the gods stopped their chanting. They thrust out their hands, and Zeus howled in pain as he got fainter and fainter and fainter, until he had been completely flashed out.

So this is what the prophecy meant. Zeus was the god whose blood was going to be spilled. I definitely needed to report this to Erebus NOW. I summoned the shadows to flash away, but before I could do that, something hit me hard on head.

I slumped to the floor. I felt the shadows that concealed me melting away. I turned behind me and saw Ares with glowing white pupils standing over me with a piece of iron in his hand.

Just as I was about to blackout, I heard Ares say In a un-human raspy voice, "You do not eavesdrop on us fool. Now that you have seen what we have done, you will pay the price with your life.

He raised his hands and the same blood red light that engulfed Zeus encasing me. Just as I blacked out, I felt myself being teleported away.

 **Well, that was exciting! Another chapter ended with Percy getting knocked cold!**

 **Percy: I hate you**

 **Me: I think that I'll just forget you and this story and go off to play some video games.**

 **Percy: I have the worst #%$* &# writer ever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the whole not updating for three months thing. My bad. To quote a recent review:**

 _ **Matt:The author of this story is a stupid, lazy hick, since it had been two months since she/he last updated this story.**_

 **Yes Matt. I am a stupid lazy hick. Thank you for pointing that out. :) Anyway, I owe you an apology. I also owe you a story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ, HOO, or anything else in Rick Riordan's domain.**

?'s Point Of View

I sat on my throne, thinking to myself. I had kidnapped Zeus and gotten rid of that insolent boy. I had sensed his presence before, but I had not conceived him a threat until now. That will change. I oversaw the taking of Olympus, but I left my underlings to take care of the boy.

It was an easy feat to get into the Olympians minds. I would have preferred just to assault Zeus himself, but he was too strong mentally. How ironic, considering he is the dullest god. But with the other Olympians under my control, I would be able to overpower Zeus. I will see what to do with him.

I could not see the boy spying on me though. I do not know how much he heard, but it doesn't matter. He is serving under me now. I have broken his mental barriers, and he is my slave. Just like every other being in my lair.

At least now I have him under my grasp. But his mentor. I could see he was very strong. Stronger than a god. Most likely a primordial. I could not get him, for he is to well concealed. But he cannot see me. I have also taken protective measures. It will be a game to see who lowers his defenses first.

I could also sense the boy has a blessing of a powerful god on him. I have taken the other eleven Olympians I controlled and asked them about the boy. They claimed that the boy was dead. I do not know how this is possible. There must be something I overlooked.

"Minion!" I shouted. "Bring me the boy!" One of my servants stumbled out of the shadows. "Yes my lord." He trembled. "Right away." He disappeared into the darkness. As he left, I thought about what I would do with the boy. He was powerful. No doubt about that. He would be a commanding general in the battle to take Olympus once he was properly taken care of.

Then my minion approached me again. "I have brought the boy sire. He has received the proper uh, training." I nodded. "Very good. You are dismissed." My underling bowed and ran off to attend to other business. I stepped down from my throne and approached the boy.

I looked down on him. I needed information from the boy. But first, I needed to test his loyalty to me to send him on a mission. For a long time I have wanted her dead, and this time I think that the boys power will win over my enemy. "Boy." I said to him. "It is time for a test. Complete it and you will have great rewards." He nodded. "Anything master." "I want you to go and destroy someone who I have loathed for a long time. I want you to kill Lupa." The boy twitched, and did not respond. Maybe I was foolish to trust the boy for such an important mission. I raised my voice. "Boy. It is not wise to test my patience." He nodded. "Yes lord Lycaon." With that, he dissolved into shadow.

 **Dun Dun DUN! Percy is working for Lycaon! This will be exciting. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviewing makes me happy, so keep on sending me happiness through the little box below my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you liked the last chapter, even though it was immensely short. Again, I apologize for the 2-3 month long updating gap. I was at summer camp for a long time.**

 **Disclaimer: (Do I really have to do this after ten chapters?) I do not own PJ, HOO, or anything else in Rick Riordan's domain.**

Percy's Point Of View:

I quickly shadow traveled out of Lycaon palace. That place was getting too creepy. As I reappeared in a forest clearing, I suddenly had no idea where I was. I looked around. It seemed like a temporary camp set-up. Tents were lined up on one side of the campsite, with a large dining table and a few archery targets set up on the other.

I wanted to find out about this campsite, but first I needed to contact Erebus. I tried the telepathy link I seemed to have with him. " _Erebus! Erebus, can you hear me?"_ Suddenly, I heard Erebus's voice in my head. I'm glad I could still message him. "Ghost! Where have you been? You've been gone for the past week!" I groaned inwardly. I had really been held in Lycaon's lair for a week?

"Where did you disappear to?" Erebus asked. I told him how I saw Zeus get captured and the rest of the Olympians getting possessed, and me getting spotted and captured. "So now we know the threat we're facing. But how did you escape? When you were captured, Lycaon had blocked all forms of communication so that I couldn't reach you. Did you escape?"

" _Well, sort of."_ I told him. "His minions brought me to this device the looked like an electric chair. They strapped me in and put the metal cap on me, and pulled a switch. I felt this weird energy go through me, and then they took me out. Nothing had happened to me that I could feel. Later I found out that was something to brainwash Lycaon's capacities to serve him. There are lots of controlled creatures that I saw. Even some nature spirits had been taken over. I don't know how I was able to resist, but I did. They but me through days of exercises. Something about opening the mind to servitude. I didn't want to do it, but I tried to put up with the charade. After several days of this, I was brought to Lycaon. He commanded me to kill Lupa. I had to agree, but now I'm just going to try to warn her."

I could sense Erebus's surprise through the telepathy link. "I got some info too." He said "After the Olympians were possessed, they lost the majority of their powers. They think something must have drained them. I"m sure Lycaon has something to do with this.

"Maybe." Erebus said. "This might be what the prophecy means. _The blood of a god the werewolf shall reap._ The werewolf is almost certainly Lycaon, and Zeus might be the god who is, shall we say, reaped."

That makes sense. " _But what about the third line."_ I said. " _The part about the tower?"_ Erebus sighed. "I don't know exactly. But I might know what they mean about 'the creator' mentioned in the prophecy. They might mean Gaia. She was the creator of some of the first living things. After you put her back into her sleep, her power may have been drained and is being kept in the tower also mentioned. But keep in mind this is just a theory. We don't have much certainty of any of the lines."

I wasn't fully convinced of Erebus's speculation, but I did have to admit it made sense. But I had a problem on my hands that wasn't the prophecy. Lycaon wanted me to track down and kill Lupa, but I obviously wasn't going to do that. I couldn't just return to Lycaon empty handed though. I don't know how much power he has, but he could almost certainly take me down, especially with his minions.

Sensing my dilemma, Erebus spoke up again. "I might know of someone who could help. I believe you know him. He is Morpheus, god of dreams. He could be able to present you with an illusion that could trick Lycaon."

That was a good idea. Morpheus isn't the friendliest god, but he might be able to help me. But then I remembered something. "Is Morpheus really the best choice? He sided with the titans in the war with Kronos, and he put Grover to sleep for months."

Erebus pondered this. "I doubt that Morpheus would make hostile acts against you. After Kronos lost the war, Morpheus fled. He hasn't been seen for a while, but you might be able to convince him to help. I doubt he would be too happy if Lycaon turned his attention to the minor gods and started sapping their powers."

After thinking about it some more, I decided to go find him. "Okay." I said to Erebus. "Where do I find Morphus?" "You should be able to find him as you drift off to sleep. Once you start dreaming, try to redirect yourself into Morpheus's presence. If he senses you, you might be able to talk with him. I am fairly certain this will work. If it doesn't, then we will have to find another way to trick Lycaon."

"Sure." I responded. "Just try to find a god that went into hiding and convince him to help you in a life or death mission that could easily mean the end of Olympus. No pressure."

Erebus chuckled. "Right. No pressure. I'll leave you alone now. Looks like you have company." Before I could ask what he meant, I felt a sharp point digging into my neck. "Try to escape and you get a dagger through the throat." A voice from behind me growled.

 **And cut scene! Okay, that was a nice way to wrap up the chapter. I noticed that quite a few of my previous updates ended with Percy getting knocked unconscious, (⅓ to be exact) so I thought it would be a nice change for Percy to get stabbed in the back. I hope to update soon, but based on my track record that would not be too likely.**

 **-Jasontron2012 (Yes, I changed my username)**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's recap time! Percy is trapped by Lycaon, forced to kill the wolf goddess Lupa and looking for a way to trick Lycaon, Erebus is trying to figure out the exact meaning of the third great prophecy that might mean doom for the gods, and on top of all that, Percy is being threatened by a homicidal maniac with a knife whose identity is (sort of) about to be revealed! I love writing this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heros Of Olympus, or any of the characters and locations mentioned in any of Rick Riordans books**

Percy's Point Of View:

My muscles tensed. I generally didn't like it when someone gave me death threats, though it usually happened a lot. I closed my eyes and summoned my shadow powers. I quickly teleported behind my attacker, drawing my daggers out of the air. The assailant whipped around, and now I could see it was a girl. She had a pair of hunting knifes in her hands and a bow slung across her back.

She charged at me, then thrust one of her knifes at my face, while the other was aimed at my heart. I blocked both attacks, and maneuvered my blades so her knives flew out of her hands. I smiled. I really was starting to like these weapons.

My opponent drew her bow and fired a single arrow at me. It was shot so quickly I barely had time to react as the deadly missile streaked towards me. I slashed at the arrow as it was about to pierce my forehead, reducing it to splinters. Seeing my opponents surprised reaction, I took the opportunity to focus my shadow powers and snare the girl was thick chains made of shadow.

She shrieked as my bonds tightened, forcing her to drop her bow, she struggled for a moment to draw some other sort of weapon she had concealed, but the chains were wrapped so tightly she could barely move her arms. She looked up at me, hatred flashing in her eyes. "Why do you intrude upon this camp boy." She snarled at me. "Were you sent as an assassin?"

"What? No!" I said back to her. "I don't even know what this place is!" She narrowed her eyes. "This is the camp of the Hunters of Artemis. You better leave quickly. The rest of the hunt should be here shortly."

I should have realized. Lupa is in contact with the hunt. If Lycaon sent me here, that means Lupa should be somewhere close by. But if the hunt was to be back soon like the girl said, then that would be a bad situation to be in. Even if Artemis had decreased powers, she would still be able to blast me with some sort of godly atomic superweapon. Forget finding Lupa, I just needed to get out of here fast. As far as the Olympians know, I'm dead. They saw me throw myself off of Mount Olympus. Letting Artemis know of my existence would mean almost certain death for me.

This situation was getting from bad to worse. I had so many things to do that were just necessary for my survival I was getting overwhelmed. I just needed to get somewhere where I wasn't in immediate danger. I released the chains the held the captured hunter and and quickly tried to shadow travel somewhere else, but I felt like something was blocking me. I tried harder and harder for the shadows to transport me, but I just couldn't. It seemed I couldn't shadow travel long distances, maybe just a few yards.

My efforts were interrupted by a sudden motion right beside my head. Turning around, I saw a foot long arrow with black feathers sticking out a tree behind me. If I was standing two inches to the left, I would be dead. I spun around, drawing my daggers from the air again. Remember when I said things went from bad to worse? Well, this situation was way beyond worse. I saw about half of the hunt standing behind me. Twenty or more girls with drawn bows were aiming at my head.

I tried to call Erebus. _Um, a need a quick transport_ I said inside my head, hoping that Erebus would hear. "Percy?" Said Erebus's voice. "Something is blocking our telepathic link. I tried to flash you out of there, but a more powerful force seems to be canceling out my power! Just try to get of th-*-*"

Now I knew I was screwed. If Erebus couldn't get me out of there, I was as good as dead. I don't think I could take on the entire hunt. I turned to look back at the girl I had confronted earlier, but she also had another twenty something girls backing her up. There was no way I could escape.

One of the girls in front of me stepped forward. "Who are you stranger?" She asked me. "And why do you intrude on this camp." I sighed. "She asked me the same thing." I said, pointing to the girl I had fought with earlier. "I don't really know what I'm doing here, but if you'll excuse me, I'll just leave now." I walked off into a open space in the woods, but the hunter that had spoken to me snapped her fingers and a pack of wolves appeared out of the trees, fangs bared. I stepped back a little. "Okay, maybe not." I said to myself. "You are going nowhere until our lieutenant speaks to you." Said the girl.

The lieutenant? That was good. It was give me a good chance to actually talk to Thalia and maybe get out of this mess. I shrugged. "Okay." I told her. "I guess I'll just wait here. I'll bet your lieutenant is just as hospitable as you are."

"We'll see about that." Said a voice behind me. I spun around and saw Thalia. Unfortunately, she had no idea who I was. It was entirely likely she would shoot me in the head or fry me with lightning. Thalia was a person who was not kind to her enemies.

"I'll take over from here." She told the other hunters. She then turned towards me. "Let's see if Lady Artemis knows how to deal with you. My face paled, but I didn't know if anyone could tell under the cloak. "You will have to come with me, or be met with the sharp side of my arrow."

I pulled the arrow someone had shot in my thigh earlier. I snapped it in half, and said "I thought I already was." Thalia intensified her glare, and two wolves slowly approached me. I could tell they had orders to attack.

"Okay, okay. I'm following." I relented. The wolves backed away, but I could still tell they would jump on me and rip out my throat at any time. Thalia walked up to a tent that was at the very back of the line. "Enter." She said to me. I sighed and stepped in the tent.

As soon as I walked in, I received a blow on the back of the head. I fell face down, and as I tried to get up, a sharp dagger poked into the back of my neck. I sighed. The hunters seemed to like threatening people this way.

"Now, tell me exactly who you are." Growled Thalia. "I think you already know, Thaila." I choked out. The dagger dug farther into my neck. "How do you know my name!" Thalia said, hostility dripping from her words. I shadow traveled a few feet to my right. I grabbed my hood, and pulled it off. Smiling, I said "How's it going Thals?"

Instead of the warm greeting I half expected, I received another punch in the face. "WHERE! HAVE! YOU! BEEN!" She shrieked, slapping me in the face over and over. "Ow, ow. Okay, that's enough." I said between slaps. If you stop hitting me, I'll tell you everything." Thalia stopped slapping me, but I could tell she still wanted to.

I told her the entire story, from jumping off Olympus, to gaining Erebus's and Hades's blessing, to training with the fates, and getting captured by Lycaon. When I finished telling her everything, she looked shocked. "Wow. Percy. This is insane. I can't believe you're doing this. I just don't know if it's safe."

I nodded. "I understand, but I think I will be able to handle everything." Thalia looked unsure. "Okay, but if you ever need any help, Iris message me, okay?" "Sure Thals. I better get going though. I have a lot to do." "Okay." Thalia said. "I have some things to attend to too."

"Wait." I said as Thalia was about to step out of the tent. "What about the rest of the hunt? For all they know, I'm some hooded assassin." Thalia understood. "Good point. I'll tell them it's a false alarm. Hopefully I can get things calmed… Oh gosh. I just remembered something."

I tensed up. "What is it?" I asked her. "One of the hunters called Artemis recently. She should be here any minute. If she sees you, she might kill you. In the eyes of the Olympian council, you should be dead." I nodded. "You're right. I need to get out of here now." I made the shadows bend to my will but, some foreign energy was keeping them away.

I shook my head. "It's no good. Something is still blocking me." Just then, I heard a voice outside. "Thalia! Is something wrong in there?" Thalia and I both froze. "Percy!" She whispered. "Get out through the back of the tent. I'll make up a story on how you escaped. Just go!"

With my daggers, I ripped a hole through the back of the tent. I sprinted into the woods ahead of me, hoping the hunters wouldn't see me. Behind me, I could hear screaming from some of the hunt. I wonder just how Thalia covered my escape. I just knew one thing for sure. I made a new enemy, and now the hunt would be right behind me my entire quest.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I'm glad I got this update done in two weeks. Not two months. I know the plot might be a little confusing, but it will smooth out. And as another reminder, please keep reviewing.**

 **-Jasontron2012**


	12. Champion Of Erebus Ending

**Okay, first thing first. I am sorry. Sorry for missing an update for over half a year. Second, I am no longer continuing Champion Of Erebus. I am ending it here, but there might be more fanfiction from me soon. To end my decision to kill Champion Of Erebus, I will be releasing two scrapped versions of chapters 8 and 9 that I did not release. These chapters may shed some light on some of my previous chapters, like when I created Ryan. I hope you enjoy.**


	13. Bonus Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back after three (It was three, right?) Long months. I had lost interest in the story for a while, but now I'm back!**

 **Percy: And that's good why?**

 **Me: Ha ha. Very funny. How was it being unconscious for three months?**

 **Percy: It was dark.**

 **Me: *sigh* Anyway, here's the part you've all been waiting for, THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any PJ or HOO characters. None. At all.**

 **Also, the reason I cut the training with the Fates short is because I really really wanted to start with the prophecy.**

 **Speaking of prophecies,, is anyone else excited for The Dark Prophecy? I just got my copy today! (May 7th) I'm so excited!**

Percy's Point Of View:

I woke up with a headache. Understandable. I seemed to be lying in a cot inside a hospital. At least I thought it was a hospital. I looked around for anyone, hoping that someone could tell em why I was here but the room was empty. Suddenly, Erebus flashed in at the foot of my bed.

"Gaah! You've got to stop doing that!" I grumbled.

He chuckled. "Good to see your awake Percy. I need to fill you in."

Instantly, I was even more alert. "Fill me in? On what?"

"Well, I learned a bit about the prophecy."

"What is it? Do you know what it means?"

"Well, no." He sighed. "But I know where you'll be going."

"Really? Where? Do you know where the tower that's mentioned in the prophecy is?"

"Again, no." He said. "But you have to go back to Mount Olympus."

This shocked me so much I nearly fell out of bed. "Why? The last time I was there I was almost killed by twelve psychotic gods! I do not want to repeat that process."

"I understand that. And that's why you're not charging in up front. That would be suicide. You will be going on a stealth mission."

Hmm. A stealth mission. This might be fun. Assuming I wasn't caught.

"Elaborate." I told him.

"Well, with your shadow powers, you can teleport, and make yourself virtually invisible to monsters and gods. With that, you can sneak into Olympus and spy on the gods."

"But why spy on the gods?"

"I suspect that the "werewolf" mentioned in the prophecy is one of the gods on olympus."

I nodded. "That makes sense just like how everything in my life makes sense."

Erebus chuckled. "I knew you would get it!"

"By the way, when am I supposed to start my mission."

Erebus checked a shadow watch. "Right now."

Before I could respond, he snapped and I blacked out again. This seemed to be a regular thing.

I woke up right outside the entrance of the Empire State Building. Right where this whole story had began. A shiver ran down my spine like some sort of forbidden knowledge. **(I had to put that in somewhere.)** I shook it off and dashed into the lobby.

It was quiet and empty, which surprised me. Maybe the Gods had called some emergency meeting. If so, I was right on time.

Extending my hands, I summoned shadows, wrapping myself in them. In moments, I was completely invisible. _Dang, I'm getting better at this shadow stuff_. I thought to myself.

I stepped up to the elevator, than realized that the doorman had not opened the it for me. In fact, there was no doorman. So how was I supposed to get in?

"Use your powers." Erebus whispered in my head. He was right. I should be using my skills to my full advantage. I put my hand on the door and siphoned my shadows through my body and into the metal. The door smoked and fizzled, and than with a

heavy sigh, the doors slid open.

I stepped into the elevator, waiting for the challenge ahead.

The doors dinged open, and once again I saw Olympus. But this time it wasn't bursting with life. It was kind of depressing. The lights in the floating braziers were flickering, and there was no soul around. I'm not sure to be worried, because this is NOT normal, or glad, because this would make my mission so much easier.

Whatever happened here, I would need to get to the throne room. I stealthed in, and found the gods in a argument. That was not so surprising. The Olympians were always getting into fights. It was part of their dysfunctional family.

For a second, I thought that despite the strangely quiet entrance, but I quickly dismissed that. Maybe Zeus was just in one of his moods and everyone smart decided to leave.

But then I saw what was happening. This wasn't an argument. It was a fight. All the gods had their weapons out and were attacking one god. Zeus. _Even though he's outnumbered 11 to 1, why would they fight Zeus?_ " I snuck forward, trying not to get caught in the crossfire.

As I drew closer, I saw the Olympians even better. Except for Zeus, the gods pupils were glowing a bright white. They were saying nothing, just attacking Zeus.

Zeus however, was yelling fiercely. "Back! Whatever demons that have entered your bodies must come out!" He was throwing his Master Bolt, and every time it struck the ground, god's flew into the air, sparking with electricity.

I had to report this to Erebus, but I felt like I had to stay. Maybe the werewolf that was in the prophecy was controlling the gods. Before I could teleport back to safety, the Olympians started chanting. A blood red light swirled around their hands and crawled towards Zeus. He dropped his Master Bolt as the energy surrounded him, wrapping around and restraining him like cables.

He bellowed in frustration as the energy crawled up his body towards his neck. Soon enough, it had completely covered him, and the gods stopped their chanting. They thrust out their hands, and Zeus howled in pain as he got fainter and fainter and fainter, until he had been completely flashed out.

So this is what the prophecy meant. Zeus was the god whose blood was going to be spilled. I definitely needed to report this to Erebus NOW. I summoned the shadows to flash away, but before I could do that, something hit me hard on head.

I slumped to the floor. I felt the shadows that concealed me melting away. I turned behind me and saw Ares with glowing white pupils standing over me with a piece of iron in his hand.

Just as I was about to blackout, I heard Ares say In a un-human raspy voice, "You do not eavesdrop on us fool. Now that you have seen what we have done, you will pay the price with your life.

He raised his hands and the same blood red light that engulfed Zeus encasing me. Just as I blacked out, I felt myself being teleported away.

 **Well, that was exciting! Another chapter ended with Percy getting knocked cold!**

 **Percy: I hate you**

 **Me: I think that I'll just forget you and this story and go off to play some video games.**

 **Percy: I have the worst #%$* &# writer ever.**


	14. Bonus Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back! But Percy isn't!**

 **Percy: …**

 **See? He's knocked out cold. Thanks to possessed Ares! But enough about me! Let's talk with Percy here.**

 **Percy … Hate you**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ, HOO, or TOA**

 **And I also apologize for the long time to publish. I was seeing family in San Diego for several weeks.**

Percy's Point Of View:

I woke up with a headache. Understandable, because I was whacked over the head by a god. I tried to look around, but I saw green spots, and I immediately slumped back down.

I sat there in the darkness for a while until my head cleared. When I tried to look around again, the green spots were gone and I could see straight, but my head was still pounding.

I quickly saw I was in a cell. One of those old-fashioned ones with iron bars in a dungeon. There was a toilet in the corner with a roll of toilet paper. In another corner, there was a bowl of soup and bread. Unfortunately, it looked like mice had gotten to it.

I tried to look past my cell, but extreme darkness made it impossible to see more than five feet in front of me. I struggled to stand up, but I found my hands and ankles were bound in chains. Chances for a escape were almost none.

But then I remembered I had a god on my side. _Erebus?_ I thought. _Can you get me out of here?_ I waited for a reply. Seconds passed, then I heard a faint "Percy? Is that you?" _Yeah._ I thought. _I need some help._ "Percy." Said Erebus, whose voice was growing fainter. "You are beyond my reach. Someone is blocking our communication. Just get out of here. Look for -_-_-."

 _What? Look for what?_ I asked. But it was too late. He was gone. I sighed. Erebus wouldn't be much help. I guess it was up to me. I concentrated and tried to shadow travel, but I only ended up getting dizzy. Something must be blocking my power to teleport. Maybe I could try my other powers.

I summoned shadows into my hands and forcing them over my bonds. With a grunt of effort, the shadows shattered, as did my bonds. So my direct powers were working. Just not the ones that would get me to immediate freedom. Typical.

I stood up unsteadily. As I tried to take my first step, my knees involuntarily buckled. I steadied myself against the wall before I fell to the ground. I tried again, and this time my legs worked. Thanks you legs!

I stepped over to the bars, and gripped them tightly. I sent all of my strength through my arms and into the bars. As I was pumping darkness into the iron, I felt them weaken. I was pushing myself to the limit.

 _These bars must be magically enhanced,_ I thought. _But they didn't count on a champion of Erebus._ With that, the bars gave way, splintering my cage into shards.

I stepped out of the cell, felling weaker but much more confident. I looked down a long hallway with cells identical to mine on either sides. As I walked along the passageway, I found that all of the cells were empty.

I walked farther and farther, until I found a spiral staircase leading straight up. I listened for any voices or movement. I didn't want to escape and the get thrown in jail again. Or worse. I shuddered at the thought. Don't think about worse. Think about other things. Like blue cookies. Blue cookies are good.

I didn't have enough energy to make myself invisible, so I was vulnerable to attack. My only hope was to use the natural darkness to shield myself from any threats. I creeped up the staircase, blending myself into the shadows.

After several minutes, I reached the top of the staircase. Standing there were two hulking guards, armed to the teeth. Luckily, they hadn't noticed me yet. I summoned my two daggers in my hands, and without warning, jumped on one guards back.

All he could do was yell out in surprise, because the handle of my dagger slammed into the back of his head, knocking him out. "Oopsie!" I said. "My hand slipped." I then threw my second dagger backwards into the second thug. It hit hit in the temple and he collapsed.

It was a pity I had to take them out. Most likely, they were morta body guards that didn't know what was really happening. But they would have probably tackled me and brought me up to their boss. Whoever that was.

I nudged his unconscious body with my foot. I should get going before they wake up. The staircase I had gone up led into a big room that I was now standing in. Just like the rows of cells I was in before, there were no windows. There was a huge dome stretching thirty feet in the air, and absolutely nothing in it. The room was devoid of all furniture, paintings, and everything else you could think of. There was only a door at the far end.

I ran farther into the dome, hoping no one would barge in and discover me. As I got halfway to the door, I heard a voice near the unconscious bodies of the guards. -* guards 56 and 57, come in*-

Right about then I panicked. I raced back to the guards, hoping I could do something before everyone in the base was alerted to my presence. I got there just when whatever device was causing the noise crackled to life again. -*Guards 56 and 57, is something wrong?*- I immediately took out my dagger and smashed it into the cause of the noise. Apparently a walkie-talkie.

Right about then the gravity of the situation sunk in. I was in a enemy base with no knowledge whatsoever. I had probably just revealed my presence to everyone, and to top it all off, I had no connection with Erebus. I might as have written my own death sentence.

Then I corrected myself. _Relax Percy._ I thought. _You've been in tougher situation than this. What about the second Titan War? Or attacking the hordes of monsters at Camp Jupiter when Geia rose._ That made me feel a bit better, but I still needed to get out of here.

I sprinted towards the door on the other side, desperately hoping I could make it. I hit the door with my shoulder… and fell down clutching my arm in pain. Note to self: Real life is not like action movies. I can't Rambo my way out of here.

I got stood up. There was no door handle of anything indicating that this door would open. If it was simply a swing door, it would have opened when I had hit it. Maybe some other way would get me out.

I placed my hand on the door and was about to channel my powers, when I soft voice from the door said "Access denied" Then the door sparked and thousands of volts of electricity shot through my body.

I slumped to the floor again, but this time my clothes were smoking and I was in danger of blacking out. I don't know how long I laid there, but eventually I regained my wits. I stood back up again and summoned my shadow powers, but this time I was a good three feet away.

With all the energy I could muster, I unleashed my abilities and a thick black bolt shot out of my hands and struck the door. This time it was the door who started smoking. I heard popping sounds, and the door gave a final "Access denied." Then something blew up, and the door exploded into shards. It was quite satisfying.

What I saw behind the door was less satisfying. Four muscular guards about eight fee


End file.
